Somebody Wants You
by DaemonTheDemon
Summary: The sequel to 'don't be afraid' Asura visits Marceline to make a song for the royal ball tomorrow that's when they start to have a father daughter moment.


It's been a few years for Asura in the Land of Ooo, not only that but Asura made quite a name for himself in the world; as well as the Underworld. Asura was known to be brave, honorable, strong willed, and heroic he fought and destroyed many evil and violent deities that threatened Ooo. Asura was respected by the citizens and greatly feared by his enemies due to his hot-tempered nature and aggressive ways he deals to his foes.

Asura has made a few good and close friends both in Ooo and Aaa. He became good friends with Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake as they all admired and idolize him, Asura was like a mentor to them often teaching Finn and Fionna the ways of martial arts and to deal with your enemies, but he was careful not to teach them his OWN ways such as engaging head on at an enemy without a second thought. Asura developed a strong bond with princess Bubblegum, the story goes when princess bubblegum was 10 years old she found Asura's chamber in the lowest depths of the castle. However, she was attacked by a pack of giant demon rats that caused Asura to awaken from his slumber and viciously destroy the rats. When Asura and bubblegum meet Asura immediately became loyal to her because one of her decendents save him from a situation in the far past. Asura and bubblegum's relationship was like master and servant, but unlike most master's who take advantage of their servants and treat them harshly, Bonnibel is kind, caring, and compassionate to Asura and gives him tasks that only he can handle.

Lastly, Asura's most closest bond..is to Marceline. When he showed up at her door she just burst into tears and gave him the biggest hug that she wouldn't have given to anyone. Asura and Marceline continue and always will have father-daughter relationship, whenever Marceline needs someone to talk to she ALWAYS goes to Asura and no one else, not even Finn and Jake or Marshall Lee. However, there's a little flaw in their bond, Asura is EXTREMELY protective of Marceline, much to her annoyance, whenever a boy flirts with her he becomes the victim of Asura's cold, angry, merciless glare, but when a boy makes a move on her they are met with a cold metallic fist of fury.

**Marceline's House**

The door bell rang and she opened Marceline was overjoyed to see was standing at her door...Asura. ''Hey big man!" she said as she hugged him Asura smiled and said,"Hello Marcy." Marceline took his hand as she lead him in the house Asura looked around the house and it still intrigued him on how being a vampire her home would be more lavish Marceline noticed and said,"Dude for the last time just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I have dungeons and torture chambers." Asura shook his head and said,"It seems to me like you do." Marceline put on a wicked smirk,"Well, not yet anyway." She grabbed her base and made a small tune and said," So what brings you here?" Asura responded,"Princess Bubblegum will be holding a royal ball tomorrow but she requires a song for the final hours of the dance." Marceline nodded,"Ok so let me guess since this a music problem then I'm the girl for the job correct?" Asura said,"If it's music that's the problem then who better to fix it?" Marceline blushed at the comment and said,"Don't you start that." Asura chuckled,"It was either that or the Party God." He said with annoyance in his voice he really disliked the guy and she did as well, Marceline then said," Ok since it's a ball then it has to be a sad song WHICH I'm a professional at."she said with pride in her voice Asura shook his head that's Marcy for ya. She then continued,"Fortunately I recorded all my songs they're right here on this list." Marcy got a list out and handed it over to Asura who looked at with question, they seemed like good songs but it has to be the right one. Asura sat down at the couch ,ignoring the fact it was solid as rock, as Marceline sat next to him he then said,"These are all good songs Marceline but the song has to be perfect." Marceline put on fake frown and said,"Are you saying that my songs are not the best sad songs?" Asura immediately responded,"N-no that's n-not what I meant I-!" Marceline laughed hard seeing Asura like that was priceless and said between giggles,"Relax will ya I was just kidding." Asura scowled he didn't like being toyed with but coming firm Marceline it was worth it, he then said,"Actually there is one song that looked like it's out of tune." "WHAT!?"Marceline exclaimed she quickly snatched the note and said,"There's NOTHING wrong with my songs and my tunes! I would know and I sure as heck would know if I-what're you snickering about?" Asura was trying to suppress a snicker seeing Marceline freak out like that, Marceline looked on in confusion and when she found out she hit him in the arm,"UGH you big jerk!" Asura said," That's payback for that trick you pulled on me." Marceline shook her hand a bit from punching Asura's indestructible arm her angry gaze turned into soft and gentle one and said,"Fine we're even." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay this song's called 'Somebody's Me' it's pretty good it's from some Spanish guy I sang it in my own voice." Asura was on the drums ready to play Marceline got her guitar and asked,"Ready?" Asura nodded she then began to play a tune and sang_,"You, Do you remember me? Like I remember you? Do you spend you're life going back in your mind to that time?" _Asura began to play the drums although he wasn't very good with musical instruments but thanks to Marceline he can manage now,_"Cause I, I walk the streets alone. I hate being on my own. And everyone can see that I really fell and I'm going through hell thinking 'bout you with somebody else. Somebody wants you somebody needs you somebody dreams about you every single night somebody can't breath without you it's lonely somebody hope that someday you will see...that somebody's_ me." Asura was affected by the song it reminded him of the day that he saved Marceline when she was young he was reminded that if he wasn't there to save her she wouldn't be here infront of him now. After four minutes Marceline put her guitar down and sighed,"Man that was deep this song kinda gets to you huh?" Asura said nothing just looking in another direction she asked,"Hey you okay?" Asura looked at her and said," The song is recorded right?" She nodded while raising her eyebrows in confusion he continued,"Could you play it again?" She did what she was told as it began she was surprised to Asura holding his hand out infront of her. Marceline was a bit shocked bit instead of questioning it she took his hand gently, when the singing began she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder as they began to dance slowly. Asura laid his own head on Marceline's as his hands were on her waist though to a person it would seem weird that she's dancing while floating but to them it was nothing. Marceline shut her eyes tightly trying not cry but it was failing since tears started streaming down her face so she sobbed quietly as she could, Asura cringed just the thought of seeing or hearing Marceline's cries were unbearable so in order to relax her he lifted his hand and gently stroked her long hair. Asura and Marceline became truly like a father and daughter they loved and deeply cared for each other and would stick together no matter what. Asura took an oath that will always take care of Marceline and make sure that not a single hair gets detached from her. After thew song was over Asura and Marceline were at the couch, Asura was sitting while Marceline was sleeping resting her head his lap, Asura, being the overprotective type, was wide awake making sure no one comes near her like a mother bear protecting her cub.

Asura then gently picked her up bridal style, although he did have trouble going up to her room couldn't she make an elevator? Asura skillfully managed to go up put Marceline on the bed and place the sheets over her, Asura flicked a bang from her face as she shifted slightly Asura whispered,"Good night Marceline." Asura left but not before taking the CD with him for the ball tomorrow.

**What do you guys think? It makes sense for asura being a father figure to marceline since he was once a father himself and for her not seeing her own father at all. I don't own Adventure time or Asura's Wrath, read and review**


End file.
